A Stream of Secrets
by Blazing Warrior
Summary: Kara gets swept away(literally) to Aldenmor... How can she get home? Kara will discover that magic is stronger when true friends help...
1. Chapter 1

~*A Stream of Secrets*~  
  
Kara laid down in her sleeping bag. She closed her eyes, willing sleep to come but it wouldn't. Kara, Adriane, and Emily were sleeping over in the old manor in front of Adriane's house. Adriane and Emily were sleeping soundly. The library was cold, as if the wind were blowing through the closed window. She pulled on her jacket and went down the stairs. It was dark and cold. Going outside, the warm, summer air engulfed her, sending all chills away and giving her a warm, safe feeling. She ran on, not caring where she was going. She ran into the open field, where portals had formed and many other memorable events. She looked up at the full moon, round and glowing. Wondering why she had no magic stone. She ran off at top speed and found that the trees and rocks blurs of color... She wondered where she was, she never knew that she could run this fast, even though she was a mage, she knew that she couldn't run this fast. No one human could. She wasn't tired either, she felt like the wind was holding her, supporting her, blowing her along as if to say; "Come, let me show you..." Wait, someone really did say that. "Do not be afraid, young mage, come to the secret place..." Kara wanted to look around, but her body was stuck, like she really was a Barbie, someone had to move her for her, she could only think, she didn't even know if she could breathe or not. Suddenly, she noticed that she was slowing down. Her pink sneakers skidded on the moist, grassy ground. Where she was, she didn't know. All she knew was that she sensed danger. Yes, she'd felt it before, cold chills tingling up her spine, one vertebrae at a time.  
  
~~~* Sorry it's not so long! =P It'll be longer next time! Promise! ~~~* -=BLAzING WARrIOR=- ***(OH YEAH!!! I FORGOT!)*** I DO NOT OWN AVALON! RACHEL ROBERTS DOES! 


	2. Chapter 2

~*A Stream of Secrets~* Kara turned abruptly, covering her sneaker in mud. She winced, but the pang of anger at the mud-covered shoe disappeared when she saw two bright eyes staring at her. She gulped. She had no magic. No stone. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. "In your pocket..." the raspy voice confided. Kara dug in her jean pocket. Nothing was there. Was this someone's idea of a practical voice? Was it Joey? Marcus? ADRIANE? But no, Joey and Marcus knew nothing of the magic that Emily, Adriane, and Kara shared. Adriane and Kara didn't get along that well, but even Adriane wasn't this mean. This was for real. She dug in her other pocket. Something small and cool was inside. How could she not have noticed? She pulled it out. It was round and blue, like the sky on a sunny summer day. What powers did it hold? Was it meant for her? A warmth started in her palm, where the stone was, and engulfed her body in a safe, reassuring heat. Yes, it was. But the monster was quickly advancing. She had no time to ponder over it. She held the stone out, it flashed silver and a beam of golden light shot out of the stone, straight towards the evil creature. Something big landed behind her, she shot around, covering her other shoe in mud. She shied, deciding that shoes weren't the most important thing when you didn't know where you were. She looked at- Lyra?! How had Lyra known where she was? She was bonded with her like Adriane was with Stormbringer and Emily with Ozzie, but never had she thought that she had a connection with Lyra like Adriane had with Storm. So strong, that they could communicate from wide distances. "You have finally found your stone, Blazing Star..." Lyra remarked. "I know." Kara said. "I thought that you would be happier than you are, Kara." Lyra said. "I know, I am, but I have absolutely no idea where we are." Kara sighed. "In your heart...you know the way.." "Here, have this, you might need it." Lyra said. She went to Kara's mud-covered feet and dropped a silver chain in her hands. She slid the gem on and closed the clasp with a click. She held her hand high, she knew that this stone was bonded with her heart. She waved it around and it lit up silvery-blue, around when she was pointing at a pathway on her left. "That way is good, your stone lit up." "If we can find an animal, besides one that's evil, I'll ask where we are." Lyra responded. Kara followed Lyra down the path dimly lit with morning light. She looked at her watch, it responded with a glow that said it was 6:25 a.m. in the human world. Kara didn't know if any humans even lived here. Just that she wasn't in Ravenswood anymore. The path let off into a fork. "Use your stone, Kara." Lyra advised. Kara held up the stone, it shot a beam of light towards the path on the right. "Let's go that way then." Lyra said, holding up a paw towards the path on the right. They followed the path for awhile. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Kara asked. "Your stone is connected with your heart, as I am." Lyra said. The path lead off into a clearing. "This way." Lyra said, taking the lead. Kara sprinted up to Lyra. Lyra bent down, sniffing like a puppy. "Cats have a good sense of smell to you know." She said, registering Kara's look. Lyra pointed at a small round object. "Push it with your stone." Lyra advised. "We don't know what it is." Kara nodded in agreement. "Sure." She held her stone high above her head and aimed the stone at the small round object. It was changing color. Red, then orange, then yellow and so on. It reminded Kara of Emily's jewel when she was healing an animal. A beam of rainbow light shot out of her stone. It pounced on the button. Suddenly a rumble started up, making cracks in the earth beneath her. Lyra pounced over to her. Debris, dirt, rocks, and dust formed clouds and they were blinded by the thick mass of fog. When it cleared, a large abyss was nearly inches away from the huddled Lyra and Kara. "What do we do?" Kara asked. "Go in." Lyra responded. "Hurry, now, before it closes." Lyra jumped in. Kara followed.  
  
~~~~* Is it long enough??? Hope so! Well, hope you like the next chapter! ~~~~* I DON'T OWN AVALON! RACHEL ROBERTS DOES! -=BLAZING WARRIOR=- 


	3. Chapter 3

~*A Stream of Secrets*~  
  
Kara fell down the hole. The tunnel she was falling down, it was more like a tube. Dark, mossy, and moldy smelling. She landed on a patch of slick moss-luckily, on her feet. Lyra was sitting by what looked like a pond with a small stream coming off of one end. The pond was round and glowing. Sparkling objects shimmered at the bottom. "Stones. Magic Stones." Lyra said. "What is this place?" Kara asked. "A magic pond." "There are only a few left, what the Sorceress hasn't destroyed." Lyra commented. "What does she do with them?" Kara asked. "If you desire it's powers for yourself, like the sorceress, you will be cursed forever." "But if you desire it for someone else's healing or power for good, you won't be cursed." Lyra said. "It was designed that way by an old warlock a long time ago." Lyra finished. "Now, around here somewhere, it a tunnel that will take us somewhere." Lyra said. Kara spotted what looked like the same round object as the one that had gotten them here. "There?" Kara asked. Lyra turned, and looked at where Kara was pointing. 'Yes, that's it." Lyra responded. " Use your stone." Lyra advised. Kara positioned her stone towards the small object. FwossH! The sweeping beam of light shot at the small round object. Boom. "Nothing!" Kara raged. "I think that those round things only work once." Lyra commented. "Shine your stone on the walls, there's a passage around here somewhere." Lyra said. Kara held her stone high and an outline appeared on the wall. Lyra raced towards it and went through the outline like a ghost. "Come on!" Lyra's voice urged. "Coming!" Kara shot through the wall just as Lyra had. As she passed through, a loud roar erupted near Lyra. Kara held her stone high aiming at the beast, but lowered it when she saw what it was. She had seen it before. It had been in Stonehill not long ago. Mouth agape, she stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
~~~* I know!!! It's really short!!! SO SO sorry!!! ~~~* I DON'T OWN AVALON! RACHEL ROBERTS DOES! ~~~~BLAZING WARRIOR~~~~ 


	4. Back at Ravenswood

A Stream of Secrets...A/N & In-Between-Chapter-Insight-Thingy...  
  
"Fear not, Avalon shall be found...using elements, and the prophecy, it will live on, for the spirit of Avalon lives on, until the chosen mages come, and open it's doors to the animals and creatures of the magical worlds...for only one mage left to complete the prophecy." -A Quote From A Farimental  
  
-=PROPHACY=- "One will follow her heart, One will see in darkness, One will change completely and utterly." _________________________________________________________________________ A/N: This takes place after the fourth book, but before the fifth book. This is a kinda *in-between-chapter thingy... I own the quote from the Farimental, but I don't own the prophecy or Avalon book series or anything like that, Rachel Roberts does, but anyway, my email is blazingwarrior@msn.com and the Avalon websites are: www.avalonclubhouse.com and www.scholastic.com/avalon. I don't own either one of them, they're just really cool! -=Blazing Warrior=- ***READ INSIGHT BELOW*** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
***(INSIGHT)***_***(BACK AT RAVENSWOOD)***  
  
Emily clicked out of an email from one of Kara's friends. She had been missing for a day. Even though time went different everywhere in the magic web, like was in their world. She clicked on the DREAMCATCHER icon and a screen popped up...  
  
Adriane ran through the forests, Storm alongside, in search of Kara. Not that it would help much because all of the animals, and Emily and herself, had hunches she had gone through a portal. The just-rained smell filled her nose as she sprinted along pathways. Where could she have gone? They woke up and it was time to play: 'Where in the World is Kara Davies!' Emily had confidence that Kara would come back but she thought that Kara would be lost forever. Not that she would mind that for awhile. Ok, maybe she would, but Kara and Adriane never got along. A glowing mist in the distance shimmered. Adriane ran to inspect the familiar object... 


End file.
